The way of the Super Pervert!
by ToxicManipulator
Summary: Naruto in an attempt to get people to acknowledge him, purchases a book that change will his life forever. To find acceptance, he unknowingly becomes a super pervert! Possibly AnkoNaruKure/Depends on votes.Its AU so don't flame me for not being canon. Ch5
1. Encounter

_**Encounter**_

Children, in general, are treated with great caution and care due to their short attention spans. It is especially rare for 'children' to be mistreated in the prosperous village of Konoha. Take note of the word 'children'.

A small blonde haired boy, roughly the age of seven, could be seen sitting eagerly in a classroom with his fellow students. Most of said students couldn't wait to learn and become ninja, and no doubt go pillaging for treasure, or anything else their sugar-high minds could think up.

This blonde haired boy was unique from his peers in many a way. It was rare to find someone in Konoha to have bright blonde hair such as his, if you exclude those from the Yamanaka clan. Another unique trait of his was his bright cerulean eyes, filled both with mischief and happiness. And then of course, there were his 'whiskers' as they had been dubbed. The blonde had often cursed these 'whiskers' as 'no good useless birthmarks', but little did he know how much of use they would have in the future...

XreviewX

The class had eventually started and all were busy reading out of their textbooks in order to learn 'that-which-ninja-needs-to-know'. Suffice to say, they were learning stuff, well... most of them at least.

One spiky-haired blonde was busy minding his own business, when the substitute instructor for the day had grabbed his textbook, as well as the others he had with him, from under his nose. Blinking slightly in confusion the blonde turned to his instructor.

"Eh... Mizuki-sensei? What are you doing with my books?" Said instructor that had taken his books blinked owlishly at the blonde, and spoke with complete seriousness. "Would you like to see a cool jutsu, Naruto-kun?" Naruto, ever the impressionable little brat that he was, nodded eagerly with a cheshire cat grin.

The white haired substitute grinned slyly and threw the books on a pile on the ground, then ran through a few set of hand-seals. "You ready? I call it bonfire-no-jutsu" Mizuki then proceeded to set fire to the pile of books, turning said, pile of books, into a rather nicely burning bonfire.

Naruto stared at the small burning pile of what used to be his books in silent awe. Such a cool jutsu! He definitely had to badger his teacher to teach him that, that is... until he realized what exactly just happened. "Wait a minute..."

Eyes widening to the size of dinner plates to blonde yelled. "Ah! My books! Crap, crap, crap. CRAP!" The blonde was currently stomping his feet on the small bonfire in an attempt to save his books, but alas... it was in vain. All that remained after he had taken care of the small fire was a pile of soot.

'RIIIIIIIIING'

Apparently school had come out and it was time to go home. Our poor blonde seemed oblivious to it though as he was silently weeping, tracing his fingers through what used to be his books of knowledge.

Naruto heard someone clear their throat behind him. "Eh... School's out gaki. You should probably head home and go eat ramen or something, ne?" Sorrow forgotten, the blonde grinned and dashed out of the room, mind set on finding the food know as 'ramen'.

XreviewX

Naruto had just finished eating a few cups of instant ramen and was currently walking through the streets of Konoha, hands in his pockets, trying to find a solution to his delimma._ 'Books... I need new books. Where the hell do books come from? Maybe there's a bookshop just like there's a ramenshop?'_

His mind having been made up, the blonde headed in no particular direction to find a 'bookshop'. Eventually he saw a small run down looking shop with a few books being displayed.

Entering the shop the blonde rose an eyebrow at the scenery. Dust. Everywhere. On the floor, the walls, the books, the ceiling and even on the old geezer sitting at counter. Shrugging, the blonde started looking around the shop at the choices of books that he could pick from. Not finding anything of his liking the blonde decided to ask the old geezer for some help. "Hey old geezer!"

The old fossil behind the counter lazily opened a single eye and hummed. "You got any ninja books here, huh?" At first it look as if he wasn't going to answer, until he slowly rose his right arm and pointed a small collection of books in a corner of the small shop. Grinning the blonde took off to the books to see his choices.

Naruto mentally checked through all the titles available._ ''Basic academy ninjutsu', 'basic academy taijutsu', 'basic academy kunai and weapons theory'? Yeah, these look pretty useful to me... hope I have enough money.' _

The blonde slowly rummaged through his pockets trying to find his small frog shaped wallet. "Ah ha!" Having dug his wallet out from the inner confines of his clothes, the blonde opened it, only to sigh. _'Damn, don't even have enough for one of them... Guess I'll have to see if there's something cheaper.'_

The blonde continued searching through the pile of books in search of something cheap enough that he could afford. Eventually he found a small booklet of probably no more than a hundred pages. Looking at the front page the blonde saw a 'no-entry' sign on the book and a number near it saying '18+'. Having no idea what it meant, the blonde took the book to the counter, payed for it and left for home.

XreviewX

When Naruto eventually got home he sat down on the comfort of his bed and flipped the book open. "Alright, lets see what I got. 'The ways of the super pervert – by Jiraiya the Frog Sage'? The hell!?" For several seconds the blonde contemplated returning the no doubt useless, in his mind, book and use the money for a cup of ramen takeout instead. The blonde shrugged instead. "Guess I can't judge a book by its cover like Old man Sandaime always says." Deciding to continue reading, Naruto skipped the foreword and index to the first chapter skipping some of the boring stuff.

_Chapter 0 – What you will achieve_

_... If you follow the instructions in this booklet that I wrote, then I can guarantee you right now, that you will have the love of many, and have many eating out of your hands! Imagine the possibilities! The people you will influence will do anything for your own pleasure! After 'converting' them as I will explain later you can make any request of them, and it will come true! ..._

The blonde blinked slightly, the grinned and let out a small whoop. _'Yeah! I'll definitely do everything in this book, then I can become a super cool ninja like the Yondaime! Maybe even better...' _

Turning to the next chapter, the blonde continued reading.

_Chapter 1 – Your mindset_

_.. And despite what many pervert-haters may have told you, or any morals that have been driven into your mind thanks to your upbringing, one should always be open minded. With anything. Period. I learned this lesson when I was asked whether I was bisexual or not after I questioned a young lady of said question. It was my foolish close-minded behavior and homophobia that caused me to miss out on a threesome with her twin sibling. I was devastated of course but, like any man would, I learned from my pain and shame! Always have an open mind! Don't judge! Try something first, before being against it, as you'll never know. Now I'm not telling you to go do another guy, because that's just wrong! To me at least. What I mean is accepting and tolerating the fact that such things are possible. The moral of the above story should be pretty obvious too. You will score big time, if you give anything a shot! Within bounds of course..._

The small blonde boy pumped his fist in the air. "Yosh! I'll give anyone and anything a chance, then I'll be one step closer to becoming stronger than the Yondaime!" The blonde grinned evilly at the thought of the people of Konoha bowing down to him and finally respecting him, before he continued reading.

_Chapter 2 – Your tools_

_... And therefore it is important that you realize the importance of utilizing these 'tools' correctly, for if you don't, dire consequences shall be suffered! Now as I was saying, your most powerful weapon in your arsenal would be your personality. You'll really need to crank up the charm for the ladies for this. A good way to use this tool is to act the way that they'd never expect you to act. Be an exception to the norm! Change your ways and make yourself attractive to them! Make yourself become their desires!_

_Another powerful tool is your looks, whichever look you choose, it HAS to be found attractive to your targets, otherwise your efforts will be futile..._

Naruto continued reading the rest of the book well into the darkness of the night, committing everything to memory to use when he could. Tomorrow was Saturday, he didn't need to worry about going to the academy.

XreviewX

The next day was a sunny day, with not a cloud in sight. Naruto could be seen walking in no particular direction. He was currently looking for someone to test the theories of his new book on. While walking he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, so it is no surprise that he bumped into someone much larger than him. Looking up, the blonde saw it was one of 'those' villagers that would always hurt him intentionally.

Cringing slightly the blonde panicked and scanned his surroundings. Looking to his left he saw two young women coming out of a nearby restaurant. The first had ebony black hair with exotic crimson eyes, and the second had violet raven hair and eyes of a light chocolate brown shade. 'Perfect! Here goes...'

The blonde proceeded to bite his cheek, hard. Feeling tears coming from his eyes he allowed them to roll down his cheeks and masked his face with a sad pout, sobbing in front of everyone. The man in front of him, that was about to hit him, fist raised in the air and all hesitated for a second, which was enough for him to be knocked onto the ground thanks to a purple haired young woman.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing to this kid!!" The question was snarled in a feral manner effectively scaring the shit out of the man. "T-the little demon attacked me and tried to steal from me!" The young woman turned her eyes to the small blonde at her feet, and gave him a questioning look. "Is this true?"

Naruto grinned inwardly, outside his lower lip quivered and he looked up at the woman with large teary eyes. "No! He was being mean to me! He touched me between my legs!" The blonde let out a choked sob when he finished, and turned his teary eyed, pouting face to the other woman with the red eyes. "Are you going to be mean to me too?"

Kurenai felt her heart being crushed by the look on the cute little blonde's face and shook her head. "No, but I sure as hell will be to this child molesting bastard!" she said turning narrow eyes to the man. Kurenai and Anko then proceeded to turn to the 'child molester' each with looks of fury on their faces.

The mans eyes widened in fear.

"AAAAH! Dear Kami-sama! No, NO!! That doesn't go there!"

XreviewX

Having finished punishing the 'evil man' appropriately, the two Konoichi's turned to the small blonde still sitting on the ground looking like a kicked puppy. When they neared him, he scampered back from them in no small amount of 'fear'. "N-no! Please don't be mean to me." The blonde finished this statement by forcing more tears to his already chibi-fied eyes and quivered his lower lip once more.

Kurenai was the first to break. She quickly pulled the small blonde into her arms and stood up holding him tightly. "We wont hurt you little one. Right Anko-chan?" The violet haired young woman next to her nodded and also pulled the little blonde into a hug of her own. "Yeah! We'll kick the asses of anyone that tries to!"

The blonde peeked out from under his cover in Kurenai's bosom with wide 'innocent' eyes. "Weally?" he asked eyes shining with hope. Both girls blushed and hugged the blonde while yelling. "Kawaii!"

Naruto froze when they pulled him into a hug, unused to this new sensation. Then started relaxing and untensing when he realized he enjoyed the attention. Eventually they untangled themselves and put the blonde back on the ground.

The blonde smiled shyly at the two woman. "Can you teach me how to beat those meanies?" Kurenai sighed slightly. "I'm sorry kid we can't-" She stopped mid-speech when the blonde's face returned to its previous chibi appearance, teary eyes, quivering pouty lips andmu everything. "Pweeease?" Kurenai resisted the urge to hug him again, while Anko did and cuddled the young blonde to her bosom. "Of course I'll teach ya kid! Nobody's gunna mess with you once I'm done with you! I'm sure Kurenai will help too, right Nai-chan?"

Kurenai frowned at them when they looked at her expectantly. "I don't think that's such a good ide-" So stopped short when the blonde turned to face her in his 'chibi-mode' along with Anko, both pouting at her with teary eyes. Kurenai sighed, and fought against the twitch on her lips. "Oh alright."

"Yatta!"

XreviewX

Yo! Just me. I'm sort of doing an experimental fic here. So I'm not sure if I'll go beyond one chapter. Tell me what you think, and I might add more chapters!

Sayonara,

T.M.


	2. Relocation

**Relocation**

Morning had broken for the habitants and populace of the great hidden village of Konoha. Despite the sun having risen, one blonde haired little boy was still fast asleep on his bed. If one would look around said little blonde's apartment, you would see that despite him being so young, he was quite neat.

The only few small flaws in his apartment were the peeling wallpaper and water dripping from his ceiling. And maybe also the torn rug. Let's not forget the broken windows... or the graffiti on the walls spelling out rude gesture's usually associated with the words 'demon', 'brat', 'monster' and such.

Okay! So those 'small' flaws are actually a bit bigger, no big deal right? Wrong.

Two women could be heard bickering with each other in said blonde's apartment. Their tones were low and hushed, as they didn't want to wake the blonde yet.

"Can you believe those BASTARDS!" The purple haired young woman hissed with narrow eyes. Her companion wanted to voice similar thoughts but decided not to, and instead continued inspecting the apartment.

Opening the refrigerator and cabinets the ebony haired young woman closed her eyes and sighed. "Looks like all the kid eats is instant ramen. It's no wonder he's so small for a seven year old! He's suffering from malnutrition!!" The exotic eyed young woman nearly wanted to scream. Nearly.

The purple haired young woman snorted. "I don't know how the poor kid can live like this... There's no way in hell 'I' would! We've gotta do something Nai-chan!" Kurenai nodded solemnly and voiced her thoughts. "I think I'm going to talk to Hokage-sama, Anko-chan. Maybe get him to live with me." Anko snarled at her companion. "Hell no! The kid's coming to live with me, got it?!"

Kurenai narrowed her eyes at Anko. "No. He's coming with me. End of discussion." The violet haired young woman leaked out some killing intent, unknowingly waking the object of their discussions. "Like hell he's going with you Nai-chan, it was my idea to come scope out his living conditions, so therefore he's coming with me."

Both women bared their fangs at each other and letting out silent snarls. Looking at each other, they silently agreed on something. "Ready?" The purple haired one asked. The ebony haired girl nodded.

"Roe! Sham! Boe!"

Both thrust their hands out, Kurenai holding out a fist, while Anko held out a flat hand grinning mischievously. Anko turned to Kurenai's eyes and chirped at her. "Looks like I win, Nai-chan! He's with me, gomen." The red eyed young woman let out a sorrowful sigh and nodded her consent.

Right then they both heard the door to the blonde's room open, admitting him entry in the room they were in. The blonde was wearing light blue pajama's with a little frog hat on his head. Letting out a yawn the young blonde turned sleepy eyes to the two women in his apartment, and asked them with innocent wide eyes. "Eh? Anko-chan? Kurenai-chan? What are you doing here?"

A pin could be heard when dropped for several seconds. This is what is known as the silence before the storm. And then just as quickly as it started, it ended.

"KAWAII!" Both the young women pulled the young blonde into a bone-crushing hug. Once released from the hug, the little blonde looked shyly to the ground with a cute blush adorning his face. "Eto... Why are you here, Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan?" He asked shyly.

Anko grinned slyly and spoke. "You wanted us to teach you how to 'beat up meanies', remember Naru-chan?" Naruto blinked owlishly, then nodded his head eagerly. "Yes please! That would be awesome!"

Kurenai smirked, and nodded to Anko. "Well... If you want to learn, then you're going to need to get dressed and have breakfast kid, so hurry up."

"Hai!"

XreviewX

The trio were busy walking through Konoha on their way to the nearest empty training ground. While walking Naruto noticed something interesting happening. Looking around him he the villagers weren't only glaring at him this time, they seemed to scowl and mutter things when looking at the purple haired young woman walking next to him. The blonde blinked and tugged on Anko's sleeve.

"Ne, Anko-chan, you okay?" The purple haired young woman's eyes widened slightly and looked at the blonde, then smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm fine Naru-chan." While to anyone looking, she would seem to be fine, but for Naruto he saw she wasn't. Unlike many others, he noticed the flash of pain in her eyes, the very pain he saw every morning in the mirror, but she hid it just as fast as it appeared. The blonde frowned and then recalled an excerpt from the book he bought.

_**Flashback**_

_Chapter 3 – The female language_

_...The words coming from any female should never be taken to heart as I've discovered many fold in my life. Female's are very emotional people, and therefore they always hide their true feelings and intentions. Allow me to show you an example. You take a young lady out for the night, you seem to enjoy yourself, and ask her throughout the entire night if she enjoys herself as well. She says yes, and you nod smiling like a moron, not pressing any further. When you get her back home and attempt final base she would probably slap you, and leave you wondering what the hell 'you' did wrong. Right? l_

_The simple problem here is this: You failed her the moment you neglected to look 'Underneath the underneath' as I'll explain in later chapters. Female's are very complicated creatures, and for this reason you must always do your best to attempt to read them. Empathy is your friend here guys!_

_So in the future if you get a girl saying something like, 'I'm fine' then you should know translated it means, 'I'm not fine'. _

_'I'm enjoying myself' – It's a machine-like answer, if she truly enjoyed herself she would say something like, 'I'm having a good time, thank you' etc. etc. etc. Now that you know what to look out for when confronted with the mystical 'female language' go out and succeed in your conquest my apprentices!..._

_**End flashback**_

Nodding to himself, Naruto slip his hand into Anko's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. When Anko look at him questioningly, the blonde allowed his mask to fall showing his eyes filled with pain. The purple haired young woman let out a gasp when she saw his face. His face quickly returned to it's previous cheerful smile, and he gave her another reassuring squeeze and continued walking.

Continuing to their destination, Anko mused over what had just happened and slowly let a smile grace her face, returning the squeeze to the blonde.

_'We're not alone in this, Naru-chan...'_

XreviewX

When they reached the training ground, Anko let go of the young blonde's hand and turned to look at him, Kurenai following her example. "Okay Naru-chan, first things first, can you mold chakra yet?" The young child bit his lower lip cutely, unknowingly causing women in the vicinity to blush. "Eto... The sensei at the academy told me to access my chakra I have to make a hand seal and move some sort of energy, he didn't explain what that energy was though." He then proceeded to pout, not noticing the looks of rage appearing on the two women.

Kurenai took a deep breath and let it out, then turned to the blonde. "Alright Naruto-chan, listen carefully." She cleared her throat and continued.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic jutsu. It is a mixture of the energy found in every cell of the human body as well as the spiritual energy gained from exercise, experience and meditation. When mixed, chakra can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system to any of the 361 chakra points, also known as the tenketsu. Chakra can be manipulated through many various methods, the most common being hand seals."

"By mixing different ratio's of the two energies I mentioned, a new type of chakra can be formed. The most common product usually is elemental chakra, which is used to create elemental jutsu, such as fire balls known commonly amongst most chuunin level ninja. Any questions?"

The blonde tilted his head to the side cutely, causing both women to let out another bout of blushing. "You said that chakra can become elemental chakra, right? You only mentioned fire as an example, so are there any other elements?"

Kurenai's eyes widened slightly. "That's a good question Naruto-chan. Elemental chakra has six different elements. Fire, wind, water, earth and lightning. The elements follow a yin yang type of system, as one element will defeat another. Like water can take care of fire, while fire can become stronger thanks to wind. Understand?"

The blonde nodded slightly, but again, tilted his head to the side. "You said there are six elements? You only named five, so what's the sixth?" Kurenai nodded at his question. "That's right, there are six, but I only named five, as it's rare, and probably impossible to find someone with the sixth element these days. The sixth element is void."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit and nodded. "Eto... What's void?" Anko grinned and ruffled the blonde's hair, causing said blonde to blush cutely. "Here lemme show you, kid." Anko then ran through a set of hand seals and slammed her hand to the ground after biting her thumb. "Kuchiyose-no-jutsu!" A small puff of smoke appeared in the general area of her hand, and when the smoke cleared the blonde's eyes widened slightly in awe. "A snake? How'd that get there?"

Anko grinned at his awe-struck look. "I summoned him, simple." Naruto nodded, and frowned. "Wait a minute... You said it's impossible to for someone to use void, but Anko-chan just did it, Kurenai-chan?"

Kurenai nodded at the blonde. "It is impossible for someone to use the void these days, because what Anko-chan did was simply summoning an animal from a contract she signed. A real void user would be able to summon ANY animal. Provided they had enough chakra of course, because summoning contracts like the one Anko-chan signed lowers the amount of chakra needed to summon by a substantial amount."

The blonde nodded. "Okay, so if I want to access my chakra I just need to use a hand seal and think of combining my physical and mental energy, right?" Both women were surprised at how quickly the blonde figured it out, and nodded. "That's right Naru-chan, I want you to make a tiger hand seal, and focus on combining the two energies."

Naruto nodded and did as he was asked. When he heard a gasp he opened his eyes and saw a large amount of ethereal blue energy surrounding him. "Huh? Did I do it?"

Kurenai nodded with a smile. "Good job, Naru-chan. It took you 5 minutes to find the energy. Now you should know where it is and be able to mold chakra to seals a lot faster." The blonde grinned, and pumped his fist in the air, causing both women to smile at his antics.

Anko ruffled the blonde's hair. "Alright kid, you wanna see if you can do a jutsu? I think you should have more than enough chakra for it." The blonde nodded eagerly. "Okay here's what you do. Hold the ram seal and focus chakra to every part of your body. Your head, torso, arms and hands, legs and feet, everything. Then once you did that, I want you to picture what you would look like if you looked different, like with different body shape or size or something. When doing the technique called out 'Henge-no-jutsu' to help you focus."

The blonde nodded and closed his eyes in concentration, made the tiger hand seal and focussed his energy. Several seconds later he heard a puff of smoke and opened his eyes eagerly. "Did I do it?" He asked... in a very feminine voice this time. Eyes widening slightly he looked at himself. "Wha...?"

Looking down he noticed he was nude for one, another thing was, that he now had breasts, and some other female body parts. He also noticed he was a bit taller now. Turning to Anko and Kurenai he saw both of them with red faces. Eyes widening slightly in fear, he, now she stammered in fear. "G-gomen! I didn't mean to u-upset you. P-please don;t h-hurt me."

When Naruto heard two giggles she opened her frozen shut eyes slightly. Both were grinning, and Anko had a slight trail of blood running out of her nose, which she quickly wiped away after noticing. Kurenai was the first to speak. "Eto... Naru-chan. When you use the jutsu, you're supposed to picture yourself with clothes ON. Okay, sweety?" The much taller blonde pig-tailed female nodded shyly. "H-hai Kurenai-chan." Anko was next to speak. "You did pretty well for your first try kid, next time try not to flash me and Nai-chan, 'kay?"

A loud growling could be heard, as two heads snapped to the source of the sound. Two sets of eyes fell upon the very exposed belly of the still transformed blonde. Rubbing her hair sheepishly, the young blonde girl blushed. "Eh, heh heh heh.. Gomen, I'm hungry." Anko blushed again, and nodded. "C'mon kid, I'll introduce you to the great wonder known as Dango!"

The blonde nodded and unexpectedly returned to her previous form. "Eto... Anko-chan?"

"Yeah, Naru-chan?"

"What's dango?"

"WHAT!?"

XreviewX

Much later, after they had gotten their belly's filled with food, they had returned to the training ground to keep training the young blonde in his first technique. They had practiced well until the sun began setting. When the blonde let out a yawn. "Thank you for teaching me, Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan. It's getting late, and I should be getting home, Ja ne!" And the blonde began walking off.

Anko and Kurenai shared a look each, before nodding and grabbing the blonde by his arms and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

They reappeared in the Hokage tower with a slightly fearful young blonde. They ignored the blonde's questions and frog marched him to the Hokage's office. They barged in unannounced and stood in front of the Hokage's desk.

The aged old man sitting behind the desk, looked up after having just hidden a small orange colored book somewhere. "Yes? Did Naruto-kun do anything wrong, Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan?"

Anko growled at the old man. "He's moving in with me." The sandaime blinked owlishly at her. "Sorry. Can you repeat that? Please, take a seat." Snorting the two young women each took a seat in front of the desk, Anko pulling the blonde boy onto her lap and ignoring his indignant squeek.

"I'll say it again old timer. Naru-chan is moving in with me, regardless of what you say or not. I'm just here to let you know." The Sandaime's brow furrowed slightly. He turned to look at the young blonde who was looking at Anko in awe. "Why do you wish for him to move in with you, Anko-chan?"

Anko growled at the Hokage. "Have you seen his abysmal living conditions? He's coming with me, I don't care what you say, you old monkey." She then hugged the young blonde tighter to her. The Sandaime sighed, and turned narrow eyes to her. "And what if I refuse?" Anko snorted. "I'd love to you see try. Imagine if every Konoichi in the village found out what our honorable Hokage read in private, hmm?" She finished looking pointedly at where the old man had hidden an orange colored book.

The Sandaime's face paled dramatically, and he nodded frightfully. "O-okay! He can stay with you, just leave that out of this, Anko-chan. Please!" The violet haired girl smirked in victory and nodded. "Good." She purred. The old man looked nervous when he questioned her. "So... When is he moving in?" The blonde in question also looked up curiously at this.

Anko smirked.

"Now."

XreviewX

Later that night when everything Naruto owned had been moved to Anko's place, his valuable possessions at least, they were sitting down to dinner. Anko had made red bean soup with dango, no surprise there seeing as it was her favorite food.

Naruto reflected on how much his life had changed since he bought that little useful book. Of course he had a little trouble hiding it from Anko while he was moving his things, but he had managed to keep it a secret. From underneath a loose floorboard in his old room, it was also underneath another floorboard in his new room.

"So... How you liking you new home, kid?" The kid in question looked up at Anko and grinned shyly. "It's awesome, Anko-chan! Thank you, very much, for letting me stay here!" The young woman waved off his thanks with a grin. "It's my pleasure kid, just bring your side while you're living here, and I won't mind." The blonde nodded with a steely glint in his eyes, determined to earn his keep here.

_'That book said a bunch of stuff to keep girls happy. I think good cooking makes them happy? I'll have to learn how to do that, then Anko-chan will have to let me stay!'_

Nodding to himself the blonde silently schemed. When they had finished eating, and washing the dishes, they had gone off to bed after each taking a shower. It was about an hour later when the blonde woke up to go to the toilet. When he finished his business and went back to his room he heard a sound coming from Anko's room.

Silently creaking open the door he let out a gasp. Anko was on here bed, knees pulled to her and staring ahead with a pained look of sorrow on her visage. Quietly entering the room, Naruto stood next to her. "Anko-chan, what's wrong?" He whispered concernedly.

Anko froze when she heard Naruto was standing next to her, and quickly wiped off a stray tear that she had let out. She then turned to the blonde with a smile. "I'm fine kid, don't worry. Go to bed and sleep."

Naruto frowned when he saw her smile. _'That's obviously fake.' _He then recalled something he had read in the book.

'_So in the future if you get a girl saying something like, 'I'm fine' then you should know translated it means, 'I'm not fine'. '_

Naruto frowned, and nodded slightly. Steeling his determination to earn his keep, and keep Anko happy, the blonde climbed under Anko's covers and climbed into her lap then embraced her. "It's okay Anko-chan, I'm here for you, I always will be." He whispered to her.

Anko had frozen when the blonde had climbed into her lap, and felt her heart warm slightly when he hugged her. It was however, when he spoke those words, that the emotional dam she had built around her heart broke. First tears fell, then she started sobbing, for the first time in years.

A good half an hour later Anko had finally let out everything that she had held back for years, only letting out an occasional hiccup now. Anko was laying on her back, the blonde still in her arms. Smiling warmly, she gently stroked his hair. "Thanks Naru-chan."

The blonde bundle in her embrace snuggled himself into her and nodded. Anko heard one last thing coming from the blonde before unconsciousness claimed her.

"Good night... Anko-hime."

XreviewX

A bit sappy at the end, I know. I'll try to make up for it with a lot of humor in the next chapter, (if there is one.) Thank you for any reviews that were given, and thank you in advance for any more that will be given.

I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this, so please let me know what you think via reviews. Not sure when I'll update, as it depends on certain things. ( Hint, Hint. Nudge, nudge. )

Thanks again for reading.

Sayonara,

T.M.

P.S. I'm thinking on having Naruto be the focus of many older girls in this, but if it ever comes to romance, there would probably only be one true pairing with one girl, maybe two if I feel like it.


	3. Transformation

**Transformation**

The first thing Naruto noticed when he opened his eyes, was darkness. A near all encompassing darkness. The blonde stood up on shaky legs, and tried to regain his bearings. He blinked slightly when he saw a large sign in neon red with an arrow pointing in a direction, reading: 'This way'.

"Okay... That must be the way out. Yeah!"

With that, the completely clueless young blonde trotted in the direction the sign pointed at. While running, Naruto came across many more similar signs, leading him through different passages until eventually he saw something that took his breath away.

A large wall of golden bars, each bar being a good meter apart. In the middle of the bars, there was a small paper sticking to what looked like a gate, reading 'SEAL'.

"Hello? Is anyone there?", he asked nervously.

"Closer..." A voice murmured.

Naruto blinked slightly. "What?"

"Come closer..." It repeated.

The blonde shrugged, and took a few hesitant steps forward. He froze when he saw movement from within the cage.

CLANG!

In a split second, several huge claws had flung out of the cage, stopping not more than a millimeter from his face. Coming out of his daze, the blonde hesitantly touched the claw in his face and found it was very smooth.

Completely forgetting the dangerous situation the blonde had gotten himself in, he admired the claws in awe and ran his hands over them. "Waah! So smooth! They're beautiful!"

A loud rumbling could be heard coming from within the cage. Oddly enough, it resembled a chuckle. "Beautiful you say? They are rather lovely, aren't they?"

Naruto's eyes shot up to the cage, where the claws had retreated to. "Eto... Hello? Whose there?"

There was silence for several seconds, until it was broken again. "I am... The bringer of terror. Harbinger of destruction. The natural disaster. The raging inferno. The slayer of millions! I... am... the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" When the voice finished speaking, the entire cage lit up in red light revealing the one speaking.

Naruto gaped at what he saw in the cage. It was something he had only read of in books and heard of by way of mouth. This thing he saw before him had slaughtered millions of people and ruined the lives of many more.

Unknown to Naruto, he was being studied by the Kyuubi as well. It noticed the blonde's awe-struck face. _'Heh. Finally someone that respects my power, unlike that other blonde bastard that did this to me.'_

The Kyuubi's thoughts were brought to a halt when it heard the young blonde yell something.

"KAWAII!"

It blinked when it felt something dig into its fur. Looking down, the Kyuubi's eyes widened flabbergast. "Hey! Get off from there! What do you think you're doing!?"

The blonde stopped cuddling in the fur for a second and looked up at the giant fox with wide innocent eyes. "But... but... Your fur is so pretty! And soft! Please let me pet it?"

Kyuubi's eyes widened even more. "No! Absolutely no-" It stopped speaking when the blonde's face somehow changed almost immediately. The blonde's lower lip was now stuck out and quivering, and his eyes were filled with tears, ready to fall at a moments notice.

The giant fox sighed. "Alright, fine!" The blonde seemed to grin as if he had just received a Christmas present and continued cuddling in the fur while petting it. "Wah! You're sooo big, Kyuubi-san! It's hard seeing all of you." The blonde seemed to whine, and his pout then somehow doubled in power.

The Kyuubi narrowed its eyes at the blonde. _'Why... Why do I have this unrestrained urge to reduce my size for him? What kind of power is this?' _

The fox sighed, and gave in to the subtle request. The once gigantic fox, started shrinking until it was the size of half the blonde. Naruto's eyes shone with happiness when the fox shrunk to his level. Grinning shyly, the blonde pulled the fox onto his lap and began petting it and scratching it behind the ear.

Unknown to itself, the Kyuubi was purring thanks to the blonde's ministrations. Naruto giggled when the kitsune seemed to yawn and drift off to sleep.

Nearly an hour later, the Kyuubi woke up and stretched. "You got a name, kid?"

The blonde blinked at the question and grinned. "Hai! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Do you also have a name, Kyuubi-san?" The fox turned to look at the blonde and silently decided whether or not to answer him. It seemed to have come to a decision and nodded its head.

The blonde grinned. "Great! So what's your name?" Instead of speaking, the fox took a few steps away from the young boy and then started glowing and changing size. When Naruto looked again, he gaped at what he saw.

Beautiful, long and silky crimson hair. Two deep penetrating red eyes, much more beautiful and exotic than Kurenai's, the blonde thought privately. Before him stood a petite young woman, dressed in a red kimono with pink sakura patterns.

Naruto seemed to have come out of his stupor. "K-kyuubi-san, is actually Kyuubi-chan?" He asked amazed. Fortunately to the blonde, this seemed like a good thing to say as the red haired woman smiled, sporting a small almost unnoticeable blush.

"My name is Hitomi kid. No last name, seeing as I forgot it millennia ago."

The blonde smiled, idly recalling a passage from Jiraiya's book.

_Flashback_

_Chapter 4 – Gifts_

_... And so after many years of gruelling work, shame and suffering, I have finally discovered what woman want. While materialistic gifts are well and good, seeing as woman love to be shown attention and appreciation, I've discovered something even more powerful than 'normal' gifts. Guessed it yet? Quite simple really. The ideal gift women love most... are compliments... Shocking isn't it? There is NO women, within the existence of this world, that does NOT love hearing a compliment. Whether it be on her looks, her voice, choice of clothing, even to the way she walks. _

_Please do remember to be completely sincere with the compliments you give, though. What is the point in telling a women she has a lovely figure when she's horribly out of shape? Be sincere and truthful, and you will succeed!..._

_Flashback end_

Nodding to himself the blonde addressed Hitomi. "Your hair is even more beautiful than your fur, Hitomi-chan.", he said flashing her a sincere and honest smile. The petite young women blinked at the compliment, until what he said sank in. Somehow a blush had sneaked onto her face, and for some reason her legs felt wobbly.

_'Curses! Why does his words affect me so?'_

Naruto walked closer to Hitomi and stared meaningfully into her eyes, in open awe. "Your name really fits you Hitomi-chan. Your eyes are gorgeous!" Naruto mentally thanked the dictionary he had found in Anko's apartment. Right before he had gone to bed, he couldn't sleep, so he decided to look up new words in the dictionary to help him master the fourth chapter of Jiraiya's book.

Hitomi smiled brightly and relented, pulling the young blonde into warm loving hug. _'Meh. No one is here to see me. And it's only a little hug.'_

She seemed to blush even more when the young blonde snuggled into her bosom she was holding him against. "You're really nice and warm up close, Hitomi-chan. Why is that?" The redhead smiled at the blonde's inquisitive nature. "My most powerful element that I control is fire, Naruto. So that is why I'm warm naturally."

Naruto slowly lifted his head from her chest and pouted cutely. "No fair! I wish I could control an element!" Hitomi smiled and ran her hand through his hair affectionately, while her other hand held the small of his back. Making a decision she knew she might regret someday, she spoke up. "Naruto?"

The blonde looked curiously at redhead. "Yes, Hitomi-chan?"

Hitomi fought down a blush and spoke. "If you want, I can gift you with a small fire element spirit. If you accept, your control over fire will skyrocket and you will be able to learn fire manipulation effortlessly."

Naruto looked up at Hitomi in awe. "Really!? You mean it?" The redhead ferociously crushed her first instinct of telling the blonde no, to crush his little heart. Still running her hand through his golden locks, she idly noted how soft they felt. "Yes, of course. But you should know there is a small possibility your body might change to accommodate the fire spirit."

The blonde tilted his head to the side cutely and bit his lip, causing a brighter blush to appear on the young women's face. "What kind of change, Hitomi-chan?" Letting out a giggle, the young women winked at him. "Nothing bad I can assure you. The worst that could happen is you turning into a fox entirely, but that is controllable and you can return to your human form."

Naruto leaned his head back into her chest thoughtfully. "Is it hard to change back to a human when I'm a fox?", he mumbled within her chest. Hitomi sighed happily. _'What the hell!? When's the last time I was... 'Happy'?'_

Coming back from her thoughts, she answered the blonde. "No. Not unless you have trouble imagining yourself returning to your human form." The blonde smiled and lifted his head again. "Okay! Can I please have that gift then, Hitomi-chan? I promise I'll make good use of it and protect you with it!"

The redhead smiled and playfully winked at the blonde. "Protect me, Naruto? As nice as that sounds, you can't exactly do that, since I'm sealed within you. The only way you could protect me, was if you protected yourself."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "Wait a minute. You're sealed in me?"

Hitomi's hand stopped running through the blonde's locks and she narrowed her eyes. "Yes. Why?"

Naruto closed his eyes wearily. 'That certainly explains why most of the villagers hate me. Stupid idiots... hating me for something Hitomi-chan did... I'm sure she had her reasons for doing what she did. 'Never judge', like Jiraiya's book said. So I'll give Hitomi-chan a chance and get to know the real her.'

Looking at his surroundings, the blonde's eyes widened slightly. "Hitomi-chan... What's... What's it like living in this place?"

The redhead's eyes widened slightly, not having expected that. _'I thought he was going to go on some spiel about how I ruined his life or something?'_

Quickly clearing her mind, Hitomi spoke. "To to be honest... It gets lonely. I also miss being out, and seeing nature.", she said sighing a bit sadly.

Naruto nodded and returned his head to its position on her chest._ 'Poor Hitomi-chan. I wish this stupid sewer was a lush forest with beautiful trees, flowers and animals, fit for someone as nice and beautiful as her...'_

Something must have happened, because the blonde heard Hitomi gasp. Not something he had seen or heard her doing before. Lifting his head from its resting place the blonde looked up and also let out a gasp at what he saw.

The previous cage and sewer they were occupying had completely disappeared, and they were now in the middle of a forest. Looking around the blonde noticed the many different breath taking trees and the colorful collection of flowers all over the field of grass they were sitting in.

Hitomi looked around her, taking in the sights, sounds, smells and new taste that surrounded her. No longer was there a confined dark cage, meant to hold her. No longer was there any pipes that caused that annoying dripping sound. No longer did the air smell damp and no longer did the air taste like rotten water. Idly she noted a few tears had dropped.

"Hitomi-chan! You're crying! Are you okay?"

Hitomi looked down at the small blonde showing a great deal of concern for her well being._ 'In all my life, no one has ever shown be this type of kindness...' _Smiling warmly, she lowered her lips to the blonde's ear. "I'm fine... Naru-chan. Thank you for your kindness.", she said, deciding to start calling the young blonde affectionately. Nodding to herself, she seemed to come to a decision and whispered to the young blonde. "Do you still want my gift, Naru-chan?"

The young blonde, smiled at her and nodded. Giving a smile of her own, Hitomi nodded and lowered her lips to the blonde's.

Naruto's eyes widened when the petite woman pressed her soft ruby lips to his. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation, then after several seconds he started trying to reciprocate somehow, in an attempt to make her happy. Several minutes later, he felt the tip of her tongue gently pushing against his lips. The blonde seemed to understand her request and parted his lips. The redhead's warm, pink tongue slid into the blonde's mouth and began massaging his tongue, trying to drag it into her mouth, which Naruto gladly did.

The moment his tongue entered her mouth, she surprisingly bit down hardly on it causing it to bleed. Naruto's eyes widening slightly and was about to push himself off her when her own bleeding tongue, he had no idea when it had happened, came into contact with his bleeding tongue.

Searing pain filled the blonde's being. For several painful long minutes he held on, and then eventually let darkness claim him and passed out.

XreviewX

_Several hours later._

Returning to consciousness, Naruto let out a small yawn and tried to stretch. The keyword being tried. His entire body felt in pain, until a small hand took his and he immediately felt at peace. Looking up he saw Hitomi looking down at him, smiling warmly. He appeared to me laying in her lap, not that he minded. "Guuuurk"

Naruto's voice felt strained. Looking up to Hitomi he asked his silent question. She seemed to notice the look and answered. "Your in pain because your body changed so rapidly, Naru-chan. The pain should be completely gone when you wake up."

Naruto nodded and tried again to ask her what changes had occurred. She seemed to realize what he wanted to ask and put her finger to his lips. "The only changes that happened to your appearance was rather minimal, Naru-chan. It seems you have grown a pair of cute foxy black ears and a bushy tail.", she gushed.

Naruto blushed cutely and looked away.

Hitomi smirked and lowered her fingers to the ears in his hair and began to softly stroke them. The blonde's eyes widened slightly, then quickly closed in pleasure and he began purring happily.

Hitomi's smirk grew larger.

_'Revenge, brat! That's what you get for scratching my ears!'_

XreviewX

Well damn! I never expected to do that to the almighty Kyuubi. Oh well.'shrugs'

I blame my fingers.

Thanks for reading to anyone that doesn't dislike my crap writing skills. Please feel free to review. And, Thank you, Come again! (I've always wanted to say that, ' )

Sayonara,

T.M.


	4. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

XreviewX

_Chapter 5 – When in doubt..._

_...So, after many bruises, much pain, suffering and anguish I've finally learned out of my mistakes. If you ever find yourself in trouble, like I find myself many times when conducting research, you should use this technique. 'When in doubt... Act clueless! Play innocent!' It's worked for me! Well... 50 percent of the time anyway, but those odds are pretty good aye?_

_So next time you find yourself in a jam, just paste on an innocent expression and be amazed as you get out of trouble!..._

XreviewX

The first thing Naruto noticed when he awoke the next morning, was fingers gently running through his golden locks. Cracking an eye open, he realized he was in Anko's arms. Rather easy to realize that, when the air is laced with a sweet scent of dango. Shrugging mentally, the blonde melted into her arms and enjoyed the sensation.

The one busy with the ministrations on the blonde's scalp had no idea exactly what she was doing. Thus, she had no idea how sensitive his new foxy traits were, that she had not noticed yet.

Anko blinked out of her daze and reverie thanks to an unknown sound. Turning her senses onto the new sound she saw it was coming from the blonde in her arms. She grinned slightly when she realized he was busy purring thanks to the delicate work from her fingers.

After several seconds of purring something underneath the blankets started moving in an odd way. Anko's eyebrow rose in confusion while wondering what the cause could be. She gasped when she noticed the object to blame was a furry black tail.

"Huh? A tail?"

Deciding to inspect the tail, she took a gentle but firm grip of it and brought it closer for inspection. When Anko petted the tail the purring in her bosom seemed to have multiplied tenfold. Looking down at her chest she gasped when she saw the 'hair' she was running her fingers through was actually two black, furry ears.

When she stopped giving attention to the two odd body parts belonging to Naruto, she noticed that he seemed to start whining in a pitiful way. Throwing caution to the wind, she continued her ministrations again and was rewarded when the blonde resumed purring. Now smiling with a growing blush, she addressed the blonde.

"Naru-chaaaan... Wake up Naru-chan."

The blonde momentarily stopped his purring and looked up at Anko with a content expression. He let out a cute small yawn and grinned at her with wide innocent eyes.

"Mornin' Anko-chan!"

Anko's lips twitched slightly, and then she kissed his forehead. "Morning Naru-chan! You mind explaining the new additions to your body?"

Naruto blushed cutely and broke eye contact. "Eto... They're a gift from Hitomi-chan."

Anko blinked in confusion. "Huh? Whose Hitomi?"

The blonde blinked owlishly, before his eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh! You didn't meet her yet! Her other name is Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Anko nodded at the blonde's explanation. She was silent for several seconds, until...

"WHAT!!"

Naruto looked up at Anko with teary eyes and a pouting lower lip. Combined with his ears sagging low and his tail folding around him in an embrace, he looked ten times more adorable than he usually was. "Itai! That hurt Anko-chan! Please don't yell, I'm not used to my new ears yet."

Anko's eyes widened in a glaze. She didn't notice the small trail of blood running out of her nose, nor the huge blush on her face. She snapped out of it after several secons. "Gomen Naru-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you, but can you please tell me why the Kyuubi-" "Hitomi-chan." "Hitomi, gave you those ears and tail?"

Naruto smiled brightly. "Because Hitomi-chan's fire element is really strong, she made it so that I can become very good at fire manipulation."

Anko narrowed her eyes. "So all she did was make it so that you can manipulate fire good-" "Very good, Anko-chaaan!" Sigh "...Very good, and she gave you those ears and tail, what for exactly?"

The blonde pouted. "Y-you don't like them?", he asked sniffling. Anko's restraint broke and she gathered the blonde into her arms. "What?! No of course not Naru-chan, I think they're adorable, and you look really, really cute with them. Please don't cry!"

Naruto grinned happily. "Gomen Anko-chan. You want to know if I can make them go away, right?" At Anko's nod, the blonde smirked and closed his eyes. Several seconds later he looked like himself, minus a black fuzzy tail and ears.

Anko nodded, then tilted her head in confusion. "Okay, so you can hide the tail and ears at least. And you only got them from Kyuubi why aga-" she stopped halfway and her eyes widened.

_'SHIT!'_

"You know of the Kyuubi!?"

Naruto nodded slightly, not knowing where this was going. Anko paled slightly and she gulped. "Eto... And what do you think?"

"I dunno. At least now I know why the entire village seems to hate me."

The purple haired woman nodded sadly. The blonde looked pointedly at her. "I do... have some question, though." Anko nodded and held up her hand to silence him. "This isn't for me to discuss with you Naru-chan. We're going to the Sandaime for your little talk."

"Hai! Eto... Anko-chan?"

"Hai?"

Looks cute and adorable and released foxy traits unconsciously. "Am I in trouble, Anko-chan?"

"Kawaii!"

XreviewX

The Hokage tower wasn't very busy today, as it was a Sunday. On Sundays most nin spent their day's at home doing nothing and generally being lazy. The other small quantity of nins that actually worked on this day usually hung around the Hokage tower or were out on assignments.

This is the reason we see Inuzuka Tsume and her thirteen year old daughter Hana sitting in front of the Sandaime Hokage,a.k.a Sarutobi Sasuke, discussing clan matters.

"Tell me Tsume-san, what exactly do you want me to do in regards to the Miko clan for 'bastardizing a clan technique', as you put it?"

Tsume scowled at the old man. "What do you think? They stole from us, either you execute the one we saw practicing our clan technique, or demand compensation be paid to the Inuzuka clan."

The old man nodded and stroked his beard in thought.

_'Hmmm... I'll scratch my beard for another minute, then turn around in my chair and face the window. Then I'll stand up and pace for several steps, and then-'_

BANG

A purple haired young woman accompanied by a young blonde entered the doors. Behind them a screeching receptionist came barreling in.

"Hokage-sama, they wouldn't listen and they just came in, i'm-"

The old man lifted his hand up benevolently, and gave the young woman a kind smile. "It's alright Kimo-chan. Please, close the doors for us." The young woman blushed slightly and turned around, closing the doors, missing the triumphant look on the old man.

_'Heh... Still got the ol' wisdom, charm thingy. Now I'll act like nothing is wrong and they'll be in awe at how cool, calm and collected I am.'_

Turning around the old man's eyes widened comically and he almost choked on his spit, when he took note of the young blonde boy's state. "Naruto-kun! Who- wha, whe-." The old man stopped his rambling and closed his eyes.

_'Take slow deeeeeep breaths. That's right. Breath in nice and easy just like the doctor said. It prevent's high blood pressure.'_

The old man cracked open a single eye and stared at the young blonde again and groaned, feeling a headache coming on. Slowly he walked to his chair with slumped shoulders and took a seat. "Okay... What did you do wrong now, Naruto-kun?"

Everyone in the room turned their eyes to the object that had caused the feared and revered Hokage to lose his calm. The old man sweat dropped at what he saw.

Naruto's posture screamed sad and pitiful. His ears were sagged and his tail had wrapped around his small frame. He was staring at the Hokage with a quivering lower lip, eyes moist with tears. "O-ojisan." Sniffle. "I d-didn't do anything." Sob. "Y-you so mean!" The blonde let the waterworks happen.

Immediately Anko glared daggers at the Hokage, while the two Inuzuka's glomped the adorable little boy.

"KAWAII!", two girls could be heard squealing. The youngest Inuzuka, called Hana, had wrapped her arms around the small blonde and not long after, the older Inuzuka had joined by pulling both of them into an embrace.

Hana spoke first. "Don't cry little one, the nasty old man wont hurt you. Hana-chan is here for you.", she cooed the young blonde, then kissed his nose, not hiding her own rosy blush.

Tsume turned and also glared daggers at the old man. "HOW COULD YOU! How DARE you blame this innocent child with your false accusations!"

The old man being glared at, sweat dropped. "But, but, I didn't accuse him of anything-" "Silence! You're scaring him"

Several minutes of silence passed, where three women showered the adorable young blonde with affectionate hugs, kisses and reassurances. When they had finished, Anko and Tsume had put the young blonde on a small couch next to the wall and got to their seats to talk to the old man. Hana had joined Naruto on the couch and had pulled him onto her lap, snuggling him to her, while smiling warmly when she noticed his blush.

The Sandaime sighed, and cleared his throat, getting the attention of the two young women in front of him, who were busy looking at the young blonde adoringly.

"Anko, can you please tell me what happened with young Naruto-kun?" The purpled haired young woman nodded and put on her 'serious' face. "According to Naru-chan, they're gifts from the Kyuubi-no-" "Hitomi-chan!" Sigh "Apparently the Kyuubi has a name. Her name is Hitomi."

The old man's eyes widened slightly. "The Kyuubi is female?!", he asked incredulously, only to shudder when he felt the killing intent of three pissed off woman and a bit leaking out from the blonde, no doubt from Kyuubi itself.

"What's wrong with women being strong, Hokage-sama?" Tsume asked in a deadly calm voice, eyes glinting maliciously.

"N-nothing!" The old man squeaked.

"Gooooood" All three women present purred.

Sighing and rubbing his temples, the old man looked up resignedly. "Anyway... Gift's? What kind of gifts exactly?"

Anko nodded and continued explaining the situation. "From what Naru-chan has told me, she gifted him with the ability to control the elemental chakra, fire, good a-" "Really good!" "Really good, and I'm not too sure about his... 'foxy' accessories."

From his spot in Hana's lap, Naruto pouted and let out a small cute whine. "Was I b-bad?", he asked meekly, only to have the two arms surrounding his waist to pulling him closer. He blushed adorably when he felt Hana's lips pecking his cheek. "No. You've been good, Naru-chan.", Hana whispered into the blonde's ear.

Sarutobi sweat dropped when he saw all three women had their attention on the blood, sharing bright red blushes. "Ahem." They continued staring. "Ahem!" Hana trailed small kisses on the blonde's scalp, while the other two women's smiles would brighten at each giggle the blonde let out.

"AHEM!!"

Anko blinked owlishly at the Hokage. "You got a sore throat, old man? You want me to call the med-nins?"

Sarutobi felt like ramming his head into his desk. "C-can we please stay on topic?"

All the other occupants in the room gave the old man sheepish looks. Hiding a smirk, the old man spoke. "Now then, I take it Naruto-kun was in contact with the Kyuub-" "Hitomi-chan!" "with Hitomi-san..." He sighed. "Was there anything she gave away for a reason as the why she attacked Konoha, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably on Hana's lap and pouted. "Gomen Ojisan. Hitomi-chan is my friend, and I'm not going to lose her trust by asking her a personal question like that. If she tells me why she did it someday, I'll come tell you, provided she want's me to."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed at the blonde. "So you'd rather side with her than me?" Naruto pouted cutely, causing another round of blushes amongst the females present. "If you're asking if I'd help her finish what she did, then no. I won't hurt innocent people, Ojisan. It's not their fault that they're stupid."

The Hokage turned to the blonde incredulously. "But-"

"But nothing! Naru-chan wouldn't hurt an insect, much less a villager Hokage-sama." Hana had interrupted the old man. She then proceeded to coo the young blonde. "Isn't that right, Naru-chan.", she gushed at the blushing young boy. "Hai, eto... Gomen, but what's your name?"

Hana smiled prettily. "I'm Inuzuka Hana, and that is my mother, Inuzuka Tsume." The blonde grinned. "Arigato, Hana-chan.", he said snuggling back into her embrace.

Sarutobi sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"Alright, was there anything else you wanted, Anko, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde visibly perked up. "Hai, Ojisan! I want some questions answered please."

The Sandaime narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy. "And what are these... questions?"

"Why did the Yondaime pick me to seal Hitomi-chan in, Ojisan?", the blonde asked with a small pout.

The old man sighed. "I am not certain Naruto-kun. But I can tell you that the Yondaime wanted you to be seen as a hero for being the Kyuu- Hitomi-san's container. Unfortunately... the villagers cant really control their prejudices. For that, I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I Tried to make things better for you, by creating a S-class law that prevented anyone from speaking of the Kyuubi, less they be executed, but it seems that was futile. I'm truly, sorry."

The old man looked up incredulously when he heard the young blonde giggling... AT HIM! "Wha-?"

They looked to the blonde to see him smiling brightly, with his tail having surounded both him and Hana, pulling each other closer. "That's okay Ojisan! You don't need to be sorry. I'm happy as long as there are nice people in the world that I love, like Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan, Hana-chan and Tsume-chan!"

The blonde didn't know the impact of his words, but they hit hard. For Anko, she felt loved, truly loved and content knowing she had a purpose in her life for the first time in many years. For Hana, she felt comforted that this young blonde loved her despite the pressure she felt from her clan as the heir. For Tsume she felt she could welcome another person in her heart, to take the place of her deceased husband.

The old man smiled when he noticed the reactions of the three women, thanks to his words. _'Is it some kind of bloodline limit? Minato always had some strange way of dealing with people, but not as powerful as Naruto-kun. Strangely enough, Naruto-kun has the attention of women specifically. That brat Jiraiya, would kill to be in his position.'_

Grinning happily, the blonde turned to the old man. "That's the only thing I wanted to know, thank Ojisan. I'll stop wasting your time and bothering you now and leave. Ja ne!", the blonde said gently climbing out of Hana's lap, then walking out the doors.

There was a eery silence for several seconds, until it was broken by three distinct feminine yells.

"Naru-chan! Wait for us!"

XreviewX

Later that night Anko and Naruto were finishing cleaning up the dishes and heading off to bed. After a small chase after the young blonde once he had left the Hokage's office, Inuzuka Tsume had made the young blonde swear to go visit her and Hana at least once a week at their home. As an added bonus Hana had promised to help the blonde with his training by being his sparring partner on occasion.

Currently Naruto was stifling a yawn and walking towards his room, when all of the sudden a hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and dragged him into Anko's room. The blonde turned wide confused eyes to Anko from where she had let go in front of her bed. She was busy climbing under the covers and adjusting her pillows.

When Anko noticed the young blonde staring at her in silent confusion, she grinned saucily at him and patted the spot next to her invitingly. "Come on in Naru-chan." The blonde's ears sagged slightly, his tail wrapped around him and he pouted. "But Anko-chan, Aren't I supposed to sleep in my room?"

Anko wiped away a trail of blood that threatened to escape her nose, blushing several different shades of red, when she saw the adorable look the blonde was sporting. "Naru-chan, please sleep with me. There's a reason I want you to spend the night with me."

The blonde tilted his head to the side cutely. "What, Anko-chan?"

Anko smiled shyly. "I... haven't really slept well the last few years. When you slept with me last night, I didn't have any... nightmares." Naruto smiled happily at the young woman. "Hai! I'll keep the nightmares away for you Anko-chan!"

The purple haired young woman blushed prettily when the young blonde laid next to her, and snuggled himself into her. Anko smiled gently and wrapped an arm around the blonde, pulling him into a loving embrace. "Night Anko-chan."

"G'nite, plushy-chan."

XreviewX

Hitomi was sitting alone in the light of the moon, in the middle of a grassy field with many flowers. She turned her eyes to the moon and sighed.

_'Well... at least I don't have to spend another night in a sewer again...'_

She gasped when she felt something jump into her lap and latch onto her torso. She looked down, preparing to claw at the object only to blink when she noticed a bundle of blonde and black attached to her.

"Naru-chan?" She asked hesitantly.

Naruto lifted his head up to meet her eyes. "Hai, Hitomi-chan?"

The redhead swallowed slightly. "W-what are you doing here?"

The blonde pouted cutely with sagging ears, causing the redhead to instinctively wrap her arms around him. "You said it gets lonely in here, Hitomi-chan. So I promised myself that you'd never have to be lonely here again. So... from now on I'm going to come here so that you aren't lonely anymore whenever I sleep."

Hitomi looked at the blonde in shock until what he said sank in and she smiled warmly at him with moist eyes. "You're spending the night with me?", she asked with a near broken voice.

The blonde nodded with fierce determined eyes. "Hai."

The petite young woman smiled at the blonde and then pulled the blonde closer in her arms and bosom. She then laid down on her back with the blonde resting snuggly on top of her, and wrapped all nine of her bushy red tails around both her and the blonde. Then she placed a loving kiss on the blonde's forehead, holding it for several seconds.

"Thank you Naru-chan. Good night."

"Night, Hitomi-hime."

XreviewX

I had fun with this chapter, and I enjoyed rereading. Unfortunately, thanks to my muse( That BITCH!), I don't really see much of a future for this ficlet.

The main reason being I've been running very low on inspiration lately, so I'd really appreciate any suggestions in your reviews on how I should proceed with the story. Not just some lame suggestions of what the pairings should be, though. Real suggestions that have to do with furthering the plot.

Thanks in advance!

Sayonara,

T.M.


	5. Addition

Addition

The eyes of a blonde haired young boy slowly cracked open, then winced slightly when the bright light hit them. The blonde waited several seconds for his eyes to adjust. While waiting he noticed his body was unconsciously rubbing against something soft in a slow rhythm. Another thing he noticed was the gentle fingers running through his golden locks and foxy features. But the one thing that he noticed most importantly, was the purring sound coming from his throat.

His eyes widened. _'What the...! Why I purring? And why does my entire body feel so... nice? It's almost like that feeling I get when eating ramen, but, like a hundred times more, more... pleasing?'_

The blonde opened his eyes, allowing his vision to come into focus. He blinked slightly he realized his face was grinding into something soft.

Along with the ears and tail the blonde had gotten from his tenant, he had also received other gifts that he had forgotten to explain to the Sandaime. One such gift was his improved eyesight, while another was an increased perception and understanding of his surroundings and anything else that interested him. As such, he mind worked much, much faster than that of a normal human's.

But enough of that, the current sense he was busy using was his increased sense of smell. And oddly enough, from the soft area his face was being rubbed against, he could somehow tell that his face was in contact with silk. A very soft and comfy silk too. Another thing he noticed was the scent of the person wearing it. He had unconsciously memorized it when he first met the person. With his new enhanced foxy trains he could recognize the person._ 'K-kurenai-chan? What's she doing in Anko-chan's apartment?'_

Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he heard Kurenai moan. "Mmmmm Naru-chan..." The blonde tried his best to stop his head from unconsciously grinding against the soft silky material, but while Kurenai's fingers continued running through his hair, he couldn't seem to control most of his bodily functions.

"K-kurenai-chan?", he asked.

Kurenai's eyes widened horrified when the blonde, whose face was currently between hair legs, had spoken. _'Oh Kami-sama! I-i can't believe what I just did! When I sat next to him and starting petting his new foxy traits he unconsciously got onto my lap, and when I started playing with them he just started rubbing his face there! I couldn't control myself!'_

The black haired beauty tried in vain to remove the blonde from between her legs, when the blonde spoke again. "What's wrong Kurenai-chan?"

The ebony haired women blushed. "I-i'm a H-horrible person, Naru-chan!" The blonde frowned slightly. "No you're not. Your kind and pretty, Kurenai-chan. But... your voice sounded disappointed when I spoke. Why is that?" Kurenai blushed. "T-thank you, Naru-chan. I was just a little disappointed yes, but it's okay. The reason I was disappointed was, because.", here she seemed to mumble something.

Even with his advanced hearing the blonde couldn't pick it up. "Sorry? Can you please repeat that, Kurenai-chan?" The young woman seemed to blush even more if possible. "I-i... Y-your head was rubbing a very sensitive part of m-my body N-naru-chan." The young blond turned to look at Kurenai. "Do you want me to continue, Kurenai-chan?"

Kurenai's eyes widened. "W-what! N-no, you can't! I'd be a p-pedophile!" The young blonde's ears sagged while his tail wrapped around him, he then looked at Kurenai with moist eyes and a trembling lower lip. "B-but I don't care about that, Kurenai-chan! If it makes you happy, then I'm happy!" The young women blushed and pulled the blonde into a warm loving embrace, then placed a kiss on his head. "You're too kind for your own good, you know that? Please don't let other women manipulate you just so that they could be happy, Naru-chan..."

"Hai Kurenai-chan. Eto..."

The young women smiled warmly at the blonde in her lap. "Yes, Naru-chan?"

"Why are you in Anko-chan's apartment, and where is she?"

Kurenai giggled. "She's busy with work Naru-chan. You'll see her later. Until then... little you and me, will be going training, after you have breakfast of course."

"Hai, Kurenai-chan!"

XreviewX

An hour later the two could be found at the same training ground they had previously used.

"Now Naru-chan, today I will be teaching you the Kawarimi-no-jutsu. It's also a beginner jutsu much like the Henge you were taught." When the blonde nodded Kurenai continued. "The hand seals will mold your chakra so that most of the muscle fibres in your body will be overloaded with chakra. Now normally if they are overloaded they would be destroyed. However the Kawarimi's final seal insures this doesn't happen."

At the blonde's look of confusion, she elaborated. "What the final seal does is attach all the chakra-buildup within your muscles to an object. The most classic and commonly used attachment would be a wooden stump from any nearby tree. When the jutsu is executed you will swap places with the log and appear near the tree you chose, while the log takes your place."

When the blonde grinned and nodded, Kurenai finished up. "After you have done that, we will work on getting you to complete the second stage of the jutsu, which is using the henge on the log to make it look like you. Now these are the hand seals..."

Several hours later...

"Kawarimi-no-jutsu!"

The blonde that had yelled the name of the technique was hit with three kunai only to disappear in a puff of smoke and be replaced with a log. Clapping could be heard coming from the ebony haired women. "Well done Naru-chan! You got this jutsu down just as fast as the Henge-no-jutsu."

"Arigato Kurenai-chan! Eto..."

"Yes, Naru-chan?"

The blonde looked cutely at the young women. "Can we go visit Anko-chan now?"

The exotic eye colored woman frowned. "I'm sorry Naru-chan, but you'll have to ask Sandaime-sama."

When the blonde nodded happily, Kurenai sighed. _'And hopefully he'll say no. I doubt anyone would want Naru-chan to see someone being tortured...'_

XreviewX

Later

"Naru-chan, I don't think it's such a good idea..."

The blonde stopped marching and turned to Kurenai who had been following him. "Why?"

Kurenai sighed. "Well... for one, interrogation isn't exactly a pretty thing. So please reconsider."

The young blonde pouted, folding his arms. "I don't care. I wanna visit Anko-chan!"

The young woman sighed again and nodded. "Alright, lets go..."

The twosome walked deeper into the Kage tower until they came across a darkened door being guarded by two ANBU. After Kurenai gave them the clearance that the Sandaime had given her and Naruto, they were let in.

Several minutes of walking through dark corridors they eventually reached a door with what appeared to be words carved into the door. The words read: '**The great Anko-sama's hell-hole. Tread lightly, faint of heart and mind**.'

The blonde gulped and the young women sweat dropped. When they entered, they froze at the sight that greeted them.

A blonde haired girl, looking around thirteen years of age, sat in front of a smug looking Anko. She had long flowing blonde hair, gathered into a pony tail. Her eyes were a cerulean color, though much lighter compared to Naruto's, and she had a beautiful unmarred face.

Currently her face was twisted into a vicious snarl. "Pervert!", she yelled.

Anko laughed mockingly at her and waved her hand, "Yeah, that's what you said last night, my little kitten..." The blonde child seemed to blush, but the vicious snarl remained. "Stop calling me that!"

Anko smirked and was about to continue teasi- torturing the girl, when she was glomped from behind. She blinked slightly, then grinned when she recognized the chakra signiature.

Turning around, she embraced the young blonde lovingly. "Naru-chan! You came here to visit little ol' me? Hmm?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Eto.. Hai Anko-chan. For some reason Kurenai-chan didn't want me to come see you work."

Anko blinked then turned to the young women in question. "I guess your lucky I'm not as... active, with females than I am with males when interrogating."

The blonde looked curiously at the purple haired young women. "Why is that Anko-chan?"

Anko winked playfully at Kurenai, then turned a wicked grin to the blonde. "Let's just say that... every boy that has ever come in here... either came out crying, or in small packages."

Naruto looked fearfully at her and took a step back. He unconsciously did what he usually did in these or similar situations... His tail wrapped around him while his foxy ears sagged, and his lower lip trembled pitifully and his eyes became somewhat moist.

Both Anko and Kurenai's eyes softened seeing the blonde in his pitiful state, while unknowingly to them, the thirteen year old blonde girl blushed and looked at the blonde boy with hearts in her eyes._ 'Sooooo... cute!'_

The cute boy then unleashed the greatest weapon in his arsenal... the pout! "Anko-chan, you meany!"

"KAWAII!", three distinct girls voices could be heard yelling. The two young women had crushed the blonde between them in a hug while the blonde girl tied up in her chair tried viciously to get out of her bindings.

The blonde blushed cutely when they let him down, then he turned to the other blonde present. When their eyes met the girl's blush seemed to multiply tenfold. Naruto smiled at her. "Hello! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, who are you?"

The young girl returned the smile, while still blushing, and answered her fellow blonde. "H-hello U-uzumaki-sama. M-my name is N-Nii Yugito."

Naruto smiled, "You have a pretty name Yugito-chan!", then he pouted. "Please don't call me with -sama. It sounds stuffy! Call me Naruto!"

The young girl had blushed prettily when he commented on her name, and had smiled brilliantly when he gave her permission to call him by his name. "Hai! Arigato, Naruto-k-kun."

During their interaction, Anko's jaw had dropped. She turned to Kurenai with a incredulous look on her face and whispered to her. "I've been trying to get that girl to tell me her bloody name for the last three hours! And here Naru-chan just waltz in and gets it! Life is so unfair! Taku..."

Kurenai turned away from Anko grinning and looked at the blondes talking animatedly to each other. She smirked. _'Now I see why the old monkey let Naru-chan come... He knew this would happen!'_

Back with the two blondes, Naruto was currently asking Yugito a question. "So why are you being interrogated, Yugito-chan?"

The young girl snorted. "Well duh! I'm a shinobi of the hidden village of Kumo! My team was trespassing, and suffice to say... they're dead and I'm not."

Naruto looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Yugito-chan. I didn't mean to pry."

The blonde girl stared oddly at the blonde boy then burst out laughing. Naruto turned to Anko and Kurenai and saw both of them shared the same look of confusion as him. He turned back to Yugito. "Eto... Yugito-chan? What's wrong?"

The girl snorted bitterly. "My team never really... cared, about me. And the be honest the feeling was mutual. It's ironic that I live in a village where everyone hates my guts, and here, in enemy territory, I'm actually treated like a human."

Naruto processed what had been said, then recalled a passage from Jiraiya's book.

_**Flashback**_

_Chapter 6 Your best 'friend'_

_...During my travels I've come across many damsels in distress. And being the awesome shinobi that I am, naturally I saved them all. One thing they all had in common was some tragic past, or a horrible past event, or anything that saddens them. _

_From all of these women I learned a very important and valuable skill... compassion! Women will love you if you show them you care about their horrible past, or what ever the hell happened to them. The key is you have to show both concern and tenderness to them. Open your 'heart' as women would say. And above all, be sincere. There is nothing a woman hates more than people that lie or that are insincere. Compassion is your friend here, guys!..._

_**End flashback**_

The blonde sighed mentally. 'Her treatment at her home is so similar to mine it's surreal... Wait a minute! Hitomi-chan!? Can you hear me?'

'_**I'm**_** here Kit. What's wrong?'**

'This girl in front of me lived a similar life to mine, can you maybe tell if she's like me? You know, like having something sealed inside her or something?'

'**Give me a second to check. I'll need you surrender control over your senses to me for several seconds.'**

'Hai, Hitomi-chan.'

Several seconds later

**'It seems that you were right Naru-chan! A dear old friend of mine is sealed within her. The Nibi no Nekomata. Her name is... Soyuki.'**

'Arigato, Hitomi-chan.'

Returning his previous blank gaze to Yugito he smiled sadly at her, confusing her somewhat. "I see... The Nibi no Nekomata is sealed in you then?", he asked gently.

Yugito's jaw dropped. "How...!?" Naruto answered her by patting his tummy and smilingly sadly. "Simple... Her friend is sealed within me."

Yugito's eyes widened in surprise. 'What does he mean, Soyuki-chan?'

_**'I only ever had one real friend amongst the others, kitten. That was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or Hitomi-chan to me. Ask the boy to tell you the name of whoever is sealed within him'**_

The blonde girl turned to the boy questioningly. "What's the name of her friend?"

Naruto smiled brightly. "Hitomi-chan."

Yugito's eyes widened, as did the Nekomata within her.

_**'What!? Why is he so familiar with Hitomi-chan? I wonder... Kitten! Allow me control of your eyes for a moment.'**_

'Hai!'

To the surprise of all those present, Yugito's eyes change in color. No longer were they a bright cerulean blue, but instead they were now a dark purple with a slit in the pupil. Naruto found himself staring at the purple eyes in wonder.

The blonde nearly jumped from where he stood when he heard an unfamiliar voice speak in his mind.

_**'H-hitomi-chan?', **_he heard the unfamiliar voice speak.

**'It's good to see you again Soyuki-chan, It's been a long time...'**

_'**Indeed it has. I wish I could be there with you, It's really been lonely these last few years, Hitomi-chan'**_

**'Then get your container to become a citizen of Konoha. You could ask her to visit my container regularly and we could catch up. And I'm sure you'll just love little Naru-chan here, he's a wonderful host!'**

Naruto could feel the unfamiliar voice smirk. _**'Could it be? Does the great Kyuubi no Kitsune have a crush on a little boy?'**_

The blonde's eyes widened slightly at this bit of information. **'Of course! You would too if you got to know him! He's the kindest and cutest person I've ever had the joy of getting to know. You should too, Soyuki-chan...'**

Naruto's jaw hung and his eyes widened in surprise. He had no idea Hitomi felt 'that' way about him! Now that he thought about it... A lot of woman seemed to be giving off similar signals than those of Hitomi. His eyes widened even more when he realized why they all treated him like that. He gulped slightly, but firmed his resolve, knowing that if they felt that way about him, the least he could do is care for them and insure that they would be happy and remain so. He vowed to himself to become strong enough to protect them all.

The blonde didn't know it, but on that day, that the conversation between the two females happened, would be the day that lead him to becoming something not even the great tailed demons themselves would have possibly been able to comprehend.

He got out of his daze when they spoke again. _**'Alright, I'll give him a chance Hitomi-chan. And see what the great 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' sees in him. But for now, I'll convince my own host to follow your suggestion. Goodbye Hitomi-chan.'**_

When Naruto looked at Yugito again her eyes had returned to their cerulean color. She now sported a few odd looks on her face, ranging from confusion to surprise, and eventually settled on eagerness.

She looked up and adressed Anko. "Hey, Anko right? Can I please speak to the Hokage?"

Anko blinked and narrowed her eyes. "Why? You going to try something?? Heh?!"

"That's quite alright Anko-chan..." A voice spoke up from behind the purple haired woman.

Everyone turned to the voice and were surprised to see a kind looking old man smiling at them. "I'm already here. Now what did you wish to see me for, Nii-san, wasn't it?"

Yugito nodded and chose her next words carefully. "Hokage-sama. I wish to make a proposition to you."

The old man nodded, listening to what she had to say. "Go ahead, Nii-san."

The blonde girl looked into his eyes and spoke. "I'll give you all the information I have from Kumo, including weaknesses in our defense and information on any Gen-,Chu- and Jounin that I have."

The old man nodded his head not giving anything away._ 'Now I'll scratch my beard deep in thought, pace around just for kicks, then nod at her to continue.'_

"I'll also tell you of the plans our Kage are making that revolve around your village. It's something that is going to happen in the next few weeks."

The old man narrowed his eyes._ 'Score five points for pulling of the suspicious look perfectly! Now I'll still look grandfatherly but stern. It's sure to work...'_

"I'll allow you the freedom to leave this village safely and my respect, if you tell me what they are planning right now." _'Not that i'd release her... but she'll fall for my act, i have no doubt. Heh.'_

Yugito bit her lower lip and nodded. "The delegation for the treaty between our villages that will be sent is only an act. They plan to kidnap one of the Hyuuga heirs and attempt to poison the Hyuuga head's wife to keep the head busy."

The sandaime nodded slowly. _'Interesting... Very interesting... This could really help us. Now I'll give her my patented grandfatherly smile, pat her head and ask her to continue. Heh heh...'_

The old man did as his thoughts indicated and spoke. "And what would you like for the other information you offered, Nii-san?"

The blonde girl nodded, now becoming very nervous. _'Here goes...'_

"I'd like to become a citizen of Konoha, maybe a shinobi if you'll let me, and..."

The sandaime's eyes narrowed. _'She already asking a lot, what more could she possibly want?'_

The huge blush that now adorned her face answered him. "I-i... I'd like to spend some time with Naruto-kun every once in a while if he'll let me..."

The old man chuckled. "I don't see any problem with your request, Nii-san. We still need to find out where your going to stay, though. I'm sure Anko wouldn't mind another living with her, she does have an open bed from what I understand?"

Anko blushed a deep crimson red. _'__There's only two beds in my apartment! __How did the old geezer know? Is he spying on us?! '_

"H-how did you know that, Hokage-sama?"

The old man grinned. _'Now to do the mysterious act! Heh.'_

"I have my ways Anko-chan. After all... I am the Hokage."

The sandaime beamed inwardly when everyone directed a look of awe in his direction. _'Heh... Still got it!'_

"I'll give you the day to get accustomed to your new life Yugito-chan. I'll have a messenger pick you up tomorrow to bring to my office so that you can tell me everything. Good bye."

With that the old geezer vanished in a flashy storm of leaves, grinning at their looks of awe.

Anko grinned and turned to them all. "Well that was interesting. Let's get you cleaned up at the hot springs kid. There's no way in hell you're coming in my apartment looking like that."

XreviewX

When they got to the hot springs, Anko paid for everyone and they proceeded inwards. Naruto, who was just about to enter the male locker rooms, to go to the male side of the hot spring, gasped when Anko grabbed his arm and dragged him with her. Naruto blinked stupidly, but allowed her to pull him.

When they got to the locker room, Yugito and Kurenai looked curiously at Anko and silently questioned her. Anko seemed to understand and spoke. "Naru-chan will be joining us.", she stated blandly.

Naruto, blinked then turned to Anko. "But Anko-chan, I'm not a girl, so I can't go with you."

Anko smirked at the blonde with a I-know-something-you-don't kind of smirk. "Kurenai-chan, have you noticed something odd whenever Naruto uses the Henge technique?"

Kurenai frowned at the odd question and thought back to when they were training the young blonde. Her eyes snapped open in realization. "I remember seeing him get hit, but the Henge didn't dispel. What's that mean?"

Anko grinned smugly. "From what I can tell, Naru-chan uses a very large amount of chakra whenever he uses the technique. That can be attributed to Hitomi sealed within him. But, when normal ninjas with high chakra capacity's put that much chakra into their henge, even they don't do what Naru-chan does..."

Kurenai frowned, then told Anko to continue. "So, this means...?"

Anko sighed. "Naru-chan, use Henge, and turn into your very first henge when you only just learned the technique."

The blonde nodded, did the hand seals and called out the jutsu. "Henge-no-jutsu."

Anko grinned at the cute girl, now a bit taller than Yugito's length, that had taken the boy's place. "Okay now, close your eyes, and tell me if you feel anything Naru-chan."

She then placed her hand on the blonde girl's head when she had closed her eyes.

The blonde spoke in a feminine voice. "Your hand is on my head, Anko-chan."

Anko nodded, and ignored Kurenai's disbelieving gaze. The purple haired young woman moved to behind the blonde girl. With a mischievous smile, she pulled the blonde to her and cupped her... assets.

The young blonde gasped. "A-anko-chan. W-what are those that your touching?" Anko smiled and gently fondled what she held in her hands. "These, Naru-chan... Are your...", here she squeezed what she held, causing the blonde girl the moan in a pleasing tone. "Breasts."

Kurenai was the first to snap out of her daze. "Y-you mean Naru-chan really changed his body? As in permanently?" Anko nodded and continued fondling with the blonde in her grasp's breasts, while sporting a very healthy and crimson blush. "I'm sure you've noticed when Naru-chan here releases the technique, she doesn't use 'Kai'. Instead she just henges herself back to what she previously looked like. Meaning... she literally changes her sex unknowingly. I think having Hitomi sealed in her is a big contribution to this."

Anko looked up from the petite girl she was paying special attention to, and noticed the looks the other two were giving her. Her eyes widened in surprise. _'They're jealous?!'_

She grinned mischievously and let go of one breast and invited them over. "You two want to see if she's really, real? I'm sure she doesn't mind, right Naru-chan?"

The blonde whiskered girl shook her head and let out another moan. "Mmmmmmmm! No Anko-chan, I don't mind."

Kurenai cautiously approached the pair, silently recalling the event between her and the blonde in the morning. _'He said, as long as I'm happy he's happy? I hope I'm doing the right thing...'_

With a slightly trembling had, she cupped the younger blonde girl's breast and with gentle care kneaded it. She smiled warmly when the one she was giving the ministrations to gasped, then moaned in pleasure. "K-kurenai-chan..."

Anko smiled at her friend's blush, then turned to the new addition to the group, and gestured her over. "Go ahead Yugito-chan, Naru-chan is enjoying this, just as I'm sure you will... kitten.", she said removing her hand from it's cupped position on the young blonde's breast, then put both her hands on the blonde's tummy, gently caressing it and drawing circles. Unconsciously she lowered her lips to the whiskered girl's ear and gently nibbled on it.

Yugito looked unsure after understanding the situation somewhat, but a voice within her urged her on. Letting go of her doubts, she placed her smooth fingers on the young blonde's breasts, and kneaded them in fascination. She blushed several brighter shades of red when the girl gasped, and moaned her name.

They then carried on with their gentle ministrations on the blonde girl for several minutes.

Anko looked up from nibbling the blonde girl's ear when she noticed something different. She grinned with a bright blush when she noticed the whiskered teenager was taking small quick shallow breathes. The purple haired woman realized what was happening and did her part to contribute by gently biting into the blonde's neck and making her ministrations go even lower.

"Aaaaaah!"

The three women that had been doing the ministrations looked up from their work and noticed that the blonde was taking short gasps with a huge blush on her face. They also noticed how weak her legs were. But, most noticeable of all, they noticed the liquid slowly appearing between her legs.

Kurenai was the first the speak. "Oh my Kami-sama... Did Naru-chan just?" Anko blushed prettily but nodded. "It seems when she used the Henge, she also changed her age, which allowed... eh, 'that' to happen."

Yugito looked at the gasping young blonde in concern. "Naruto-ku-chan, are you okay?" The blonde in question looked up and pulled the slightly shorter girl into a hug. "Arigato!", she moaned.

Anko smirked. "Well, now that we've, eh.. proved that the henge won't drop, lets get into the spring. I still want to 'clean' Yugito-chan here up.", she said smiling saucily at the blonde in question.

XreviewX

Much later everyone had finished their bath, and headed home. They had walked Kurenai home and then off to their own. Currently they were getting ready for bed, as they had just finished cleaning the dishes.

Anko was already under the covers of her own bed and had just snuggled into the foxy blonde who lay next to her, when she noticed Yugito standing at the door frame. "Yugito-chan, anything wrong?"

Yugito blinked, then blushed, embarrassed at having been caught. "No, I'm fine. Good night."

She turned around and was about to walk away when Anko spoke again. "Wait."

Anko stared hard at the blonde girl facing her, mentally deciding something._ 'That look on her face... She doesn't hide it as well as I do, nor does she hide it anywhere near as well as Naru-chan for that fact. She's lonely...'_

The purple haired woman, smiled warmly at the young girl and patted the bed next to her invitingly. "Get in, kitten." Yugito blinked owlishly, until what Anko had said sank in. Slowly a small shy smile along with a blush, graced her face after hearing the pet name

She got under the covers and draped an arm over the blonde much like Anko was doing. Naruto smiled cutely, and turned over to Yugito, then snuggled into her, wrapping an arm of his own over her defensively. The blonde girl smiled warmly with moist eyes, and pecked the blonde's forehead, then also fell asleep.

Anko smiled secretly, having seen the interaction_. 'He faced her and snuggled her just to let her feel safe, and secure that we don't mind her presence. He's either psychic, or just really that kind and considerate...'_

She then relaxed and pulled herself closer to the blonde, also placing a soft chaste kiss on his head. _'Regardless of whether the other's share or not... I'll fight tooth and nail to make sure Naru-chan remains a part of my life.'_

With those thoughts, she also drifted off to sleep.

XreviewX

Well shit... Longest chapter for this fic so far, I think. I hope you all liked the teaser. And I'd like to ask you to forgive me for how I'm about to blackmail all of you -my loyal fans- but my addiction needs to be sated.

I recently started playing a very interesting web browser game, based on Vampires and Lycanthropes. Naturally I became a wolfie.

If you're kind enough to click the link at the bottom of my profile I promise and guarantee you all, that I WILL write a lemon in the future for this fic, instead of just limes. If you decide to also start playing the game, you can call me up and chat with me in it. My Nick in it is Hydri.

Peace be with you, and all that jazz!

Thank you all for reading, I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Sayonara,

T.M.


End file.
